villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gloomius Maximus
Gloomius Maximus is a fun-stealing pirate who lives in space, and the main antagonist of the 2002 DTV CGI film Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun. He is the archenemy of Space Boy and Space Dog, Willy, and Wally Jolly, and especially Olie, Zowie and Billy, before he became a nicer bot due to Zowie's act of kindness. His collaborators are the Group of Seven Soldiers who help as he asks for support. He is considered to be the sole antagonist of the series, because he is the only villain who appears on the series. He was voiced by James Woods (who also voiced Hades in Hercules, Falcon in Stuart Little 2, and Dr. Phillium Benedict in Recess: School's Out) in the film, and then by onwards. Appearance Gloomius Maximus looks as though he had parts that came straight from a junkyard. His head has a blue paint job and appears to be rusting around his eyes, under his square nose and on his red lips. He wears a red pirate outfit, a golden belt with the letter G on it, a red bicorne hat with a feather on it, a single black boot on his left foot and has a brass sword-like appendage for a left hand and a brass peg leg replacing his right leg. Personality Gloomius Maximus hates anything fun and happy in general. According to what he told Zowie, this is because he never had a birthday party of his own as a little bot nor was he ever invited to one, so he decided that if he cannot be happy, no one can. So, he began using his un-funerators to suck the happiness and fun out of any bot, object and planet he came across. His arsenal of un-fun weaponry include his Ultra Gloomerator Glum Beam, capable of rendering a person downer than the downy dumps and fall asleep and unable to wake up. Only the power of laughter is capable of undoing Gloomius weapons affects and sending him into retreating. Like all pirate sterotypes, he took anything that's not his, such as when he stole Zowie's Super Silly Ray in his first appearance. He hated laughter, his ownly weakness, as it forced him to retreat. He is shown to be very ticklish and temperamental, as seen when he burst out laughing when the Jollies used their swords to tickle him and when Olie threw a Tickle-Me-Pickle at him. He was immune to fun weapons such as the Super Silly Ray because of his extremely bad mood, but after giving it a tune up, Olie is able to blast a billion bubbles at him, and he finally started to feel its effects, and he acted enthusiastic, jovial, and giddy. After getting his happy gear running for the first time in so many years, thanks to Olie using the Super Silly Ray and Zowie's act of kindness of inviting him to her birthday party, he became a completely different bot altogether, declaring "I'm the happiest bot in the universe!". Trivia *The name "Gloomius Maximus" is a pun on "Gluteus Maximus". *He is the first & only antagonist of the series. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Redeemed Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Tragic Category:Game Changer Category:Kidnapper Category:Insecure Category:Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Leader Category:Slaver Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Archenemy Category:Supervillains Category:Aliens Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Affably Evil Category:Karma Houdini